


Sherlollipops - Unplanned

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [42]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny little NSFW drabble from this prompt (slightly tweaked):</p>
<p>imagineyourotp: Imagine your OTP lying next to each other in bed, staring at the ceiling, embarrassed and slightly alarmed by the wild, intense, filthy sex they just had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Unplanned

"Wow, so, um, that…happened."

"Um, yes, yes it did." Sherlock sounded just as dazed - and slightly alarmed - as Molly had, which helped settle her sudden panic quite a bit. Emboldened by the fact that neither of them had quite expected this to happen - at least, not like this, so fiercely and intensely, right up against the closed (but not locked) door of Sherlock’s flat - Molly reached up to brush Sherlock’s sweat-dampened curls from his forehead.

He in turn pulled her tightly to his body - he’d lowered her back to the floor and put a small amount of distance between them as soon as they’d both orgasmed - and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “So, Molly, what do you think about a slightly less frantic repeat, perhaps in my bedroom?” he asked in a husky voice.

Molly grinned and ran her fingers lightly along his jaw. “Well, if you’d like,” she said, imitating him at his most bored sounding. When his expression became vaguely alarmed, she grinned again and added, “But why go all the way to the bedroom when the sofa and kitchen table are both so much closer?”

"I do like the way you think, Miss Hooper," he murmured as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and escorted her to the sofa.


End file.
